Ulandos the Snarky Gamer
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: The full summary is inside but this will be seperated from Dante the Sanchez Gamer
1. Summary

This is gonna be a different take. Instead of an assassin being granted the gamer. Its just some Fucknut idiot with _slight_ sociopathic tendencies and _maybe _a bit of Psychopathy for good measure.

He will get the powers of Sans for the blasters and Bones and Gaster's hands floating around him the theme is blue.

Aside from that the rewards are gonna be inspired by Minecraft Mods and when Season 1 is at the halfway mark then i will start deviating.

I also wanna mention that this guy will be human but i will make him have Faunus characteristics later. He is related to Joy Weyd and i decided she is exempt from Dante the Sanchez Gamer.

Oh and Creepypastas will be added. You suggest who but three of them that are confirmed is Jeff the killer (or Huntsman), Jane the Killer, and Slenderman. Aside from slendy i will give them a redesign and maybe improve their stories.

The only thing left to say is that Ulandos Sanchez will have the same eyes as Dante. Like a permanent addon to having aquire the Gamer.

So. Enjoy!


	2. Ulandos

"-ey..."

'Go away. Me no want to wake.'

"Hey..."

'Please no. Head hurty. No mo booze.'

"HEY FUCKNUT!"

"I AINT NO DAMNED BOLT BEING FOOKED DAMMIT! AHH! mistakes were made." I say before clutching my head.

'Oh god this is one of the worst hangovers i've EVER had.'

"You okay?" A girl with long hair asks.

"No. No. This is worst then being buttfucked by a cactus while being hit over the head with a brick. Its about as fun as a sandpaper dildo." I say. I slowly but surely see i'm on the floor adorned with a red carpet.

One girl being prevented to speak had this princess bitch essence to her. One thats preventing the Princess was a red gothic lolita. A girl with raven hair watch with disinterest.

The blond that yelled is rubbing my back while giving me her Hangover cure. Already she is my favorite.

"Why must my hangovers be multiplied by a simple peach. Why." I say.

"Yeah boy. I've been there. Don't regret it." The blonde says in a soft voice.

"Wow not even a second and already your my favorite." I quip.

"Aw thanks."

After drinking the cure i ask, "where am i anyway? I remember drinking a shot before going to bed and thats it."

"**That would be me.**" A disembodied voice said. "Gah!" I say. Noticing everyone is frozen.

"**You have gained the Gamer and now are in Remnant. I am here to quickly tell you that you will be placed on team RWBY as we were in a hurry. Sorry and bye! Oh before i go just know that you are in here after they got situated with each other.**" The voice says before leaving.

"Ah shit." I say before time resumes.

"So why else are you here?" "Well i actually was to send a letter to a mister ozpin yesterday but i couldn't sleep. Guess i began to drink in my sleep." I say. I get up and stretch my back making it pop a couple times.

"I guess it got me to my goal at least. I'll see you later maybe?" I ask them.

"Mind if i help lead you to his office?" Ruby asked me.

"Sure. I'm sure i'll pass out halfway through. No, more like it will happen. Oh god my life is sad." I say before slouching down.

Ruby pats my back while i exit and read my skills and other items. Levels to characters aren't a thing but I'm sure that will be added in. After a bit of research i figure my level would be around at least ten while here the others are at least twenty something and up.

My musings are cut by Cardin bumping into me. I kick out my leg and trip him out of reflex.

"Wow. I'm so sexy that men are falling for me and turning gay." I quip without hesitation. "Too bad i'm straight Mr Birdbrain." I add.

Everyone is laughing at Cardin and i'm pretty sure i made a rival now. Cool.

Cardin scowls before stomping off.

I meanwhile just walk into the elevator not even giving him a fuck.

I patiently wait and check out my attire. I still got my Labcoat with detachable Armor. Black pants with Dress boots. Blue Shirt with a gaster blaster in a white silhouette with a pair of Skeletal hands with a hole in the palm acting as wings. I search my inventory to see that i do got a letter and use my pocket as a cover to pull it from my inventory.

The elevator dings and Ozpin himself looks up from his work to find us.

"Miss rose. Who is this person with you I may ask?" He asks.

"Just some guy to give you a letter. Here." I say. A disembodied skeletal hand with a hole through its palm grabs my letter and hands it to Ozpin. I raise a small brow but i keep my emotions in check.

It floats onto my hand and merges back in to it.

"I see. If you would please sit there for my response. You're free to go though Miss Rose." Ozpin says. "Alright then headmaster." Ruby says.

"Actually stay. Turns out your team is involved as well." "Eh?" Ruby says.

"It seems mr Ulandos here will be an Unofficial 5th teammate. He was unable to reach Beacon in time and will be joining the first team he made contact with. Though he will have to fight one of you to actually prove himself." Ozpin says.

"Ah hell." I say.

(Timeskip. Training arena.)

I just deadpan as i see weiss ready herself. I summon a Bone and twirl it as a Bo Staff. It was sectioned into a three section staff too.

I throw it up in the air for a hand to catch it and twirl it in front of me. I stop and Weiss rushes me.

I just use another hand to catch the weapon with the hole in the Palm and it grabs on.

I use three more to grap the blade and throw her over me. I use the hands to push it into my Biggest Palm hole hand. It would be like a wing on my head. It goes through and a replica is launched out from the other one on my right side.

I grab that and summon a Gaster Blaster to blast Weiss out the ring.

"I win i guess." I desummon the hands and stab Myrtenaster original in the ground. I just put the replica in my inventory and let a Giant hand lift me up to the seats above.

All in all pretty Great day.


	3. Remilia

"So you will be a part of our team?"

"Ye." I say. I was in a meditative position.

"And you got this uncanny and Broken Ability called the gamer that anyone can get just for someones sick amusement."

"Well thats basically it. Yeah."

"And you also got the abilities of two game characters that are real in another universe?"

"Yep. The multiverse is real after all."

"Yeah. BULLSHIT!" Weiss yells.

"Not bullshit. Because i have evidence as well." I say whilst pulling out my phone playing ep 1-4 of RWBY.

Needless to say everyone is shocked.

"I have a theory why this world is actually existing too." I say.

"Say you have a small flame. This is a concept or storyline that is in some sort of medium be it games, literature, or shows."

"As people see this flame it grows brighter and bigger despite the good and bad criticisms. That flame will snuff out and a new universe based on the original story will be born. Though as people nowadays create fanart, AU's, fanfiction, and Rule 34 art. They become various possibilities that exist once then snuff out just as quickly. Though there are exceptions."

"If its an ongoing comic the universe will stay, fanfiction as well. If its Rule 34. It dies just a quickly as it forms. Being a one off thing. But if its a concept. It may become separate." I say.

"Whats Rule 34?" Ruby asks.

Yang tries to stop me but considering i and holding her down with the hands i continue.

"If it exists. There will be porn of it. No exceptions." I say before tightening my grip on yang.

"But what ab-" Ruby tries to ask.

"NO EXCEPTIONS!" I yell.

Weiss sadly asks, "So, any scenario?"

"Yep. And depraved, fucked up, insane scenario is a thing in the world of Rule 34. And that at you're current age with no taboos. If you were to question for a no holds barred existimate. Not even satan will want to torture your soul for you dont have one anymore." I state.

"But whats porn?" Ruby oh so innocently asks. "Glorified mating. Thats literally it." I say.

"Wait. Why would people like Mating?" Ruby asks.

"Because the world is full of filthy sinners ruby. Sex feels good and people like certain aspects of it creating very weird shit in the world. If its a part or function of the body, is been so overly sexualized that it would be freaky if it wasn't a fetish. God the internet is weird." I say.

Whilst that was happening I braided yang's hair into a french braid cuz why not.

"Why would you ruin her innocence! Why!" Yang yells.

"More like saved it. If you shelter her from the concept of sex for so much she will become so sexually confused and frustrated that if some guy or girl accidently Kisses her then she may try to Rape them, rape others, be constantly horny, have no sense of shame and may publicly masturbate, and if its very bad. Become a yandere and start putting her fluids into baked goods for the one that accidently kissed her in the first place. And it doesn't stop at that. She would try to explore this thing with her own family without shame and be in an insatiable lust for sex. So don't try that bullshit with protecting the innocence. Because it will bite you in the ass both metaphorically, and even literally." I warn.

I let Yang go as she gets a much needed reality check.

"I'm lucky to have my virginity intact after going through that hell with one girl who Thankfully got some much needed help. Don't let Ruby be the next Anna Yang." I add. I recall my magic and stand up.

"So, i'm gonna be back soon after i let this sink in. I'll be glad to help yo through the same crisis i Went through multiple times. I gotta take a tour anyway." I say before leaving.

"They'll be fine." I say.

I also took Yang's Blueprints to her gauntlets as well. I plan on creating my own pair with a twist.

"Now if i remember correctly. It should be down the hall and right, Here."

I walk into a surplus weapons store and i steal a shortsword from there without getting caught and then head into the Emerald Forest.

I use my replica and the sword in tandem as i begin to grind the Day away. Pretty neat loot too. I got a 3 foot spike from a Beowolf alpha and it is now a Dagger sword hybrid. A Mask that gives me a very scary appearance. A fine suit made of Grimm Spider's silk that is smooth as hell, alot of pelts and bones with fragments, and alot of skill books and lein. And considering my intellegence stats are maxed out because of my Scientist status i can use almost all of these. So i grinded the hell out of those as well.

I soon head back to Beacon and the dorm were everyone took it very well. Lovely.

I head in the bathroom and finally i get a good look at myself.

I had long shaggy turquoise Hair that just barely start to cover my eyes and my oval framed glasses. I had a pail skin tone but not ungodly pale.

The only thing of interest were my sclera were black and i saw a kanji for game on my forehead.

By using one of my new skills i grow a pair of cat ears and teeth while my eyes turn to slits. I also grow a smooth tail the same color as my hair. Only difference is that it has a blue flame on the tip. I also had to make a hole in my Lab coat but hey, what are you gonna do.

I also decide to make my fingers have cat claws.

(Timeskip. Professor Port's class.)

'Oh god this is literally torture!'

I eye my desk but Ruby stops me from slamming my head. "No! You are not slamming your head against the table." Ruby whispers. Weiss is still giving bitch face.

"Must, not, break, own, skull..." I chant through my teeth.

Events play out like normal and i step up to the Rose bud before she cries.

"You Okay Rose?" I ask Ruby. She looks like shes about ready to cry.

"Ulandos, do you think i deserve this role as a team leader?"

"I can't answer that Ruby. But take solace in the fact that Weiss will apologize for her behavior almost always. As for you? Well prove to Weiss you have what it takes. Being a Leader isn't something you gain. You earn that with your actions. You Rosebud are able to bring the much needed Innocence to your team that brings everyone together. And that opens up gates to bring others together and grow stronger. As for me. I absorb the insanity and vent it out through sarcastic bullshit and murdering grimm. So Rosebud. Do you think you deserve the position of leader?" I say. Ruby is soon off in her world that i Had to carry her to her dorm.

I was busy carrying her when i notice that Velvet was sitting alone in the library? 'Wait a minute! When the hell did i walk into the fugging Library?' I ask myself.

Anyways she looked sad so i walked over to her.

"Hey stranger." I say. Velvet flinches but she soon relaxes.

"I take it you're not one to talk much?" I ask her. 'System? Is this world full of the same games and media from my world?' I ask myself.

Velvet nods and i get my answer.

"Thats okay. I can tell its hard being a faunus. I may be a human but i honestly prefer being a faunus. Hence the cat faunus features." I say. I even revert back to human for emphasis.

"W-why would you wanna be an animal like me?" She asks. 'Dear lord in heaven she is SO DAMN CUTE!'

"Honestly. I like being a faunus. Because i firmly believe that eventually Faunus will outnumber Humans with Each generation. I think that Faunus are the next step in Human evolution." I say.

"Really?" Velvet asks. "I am a scientist sweety. I can say that with 200% certianity." I answer.

Velvet giggles and instantly i feel an arrow strike my heart from the cuteness.

"You wanna walk your troubles away with me?" I ask.

"Yeah. I would. Thanks mister,"

"Ulandos. Ulandos Sanchez." I say while holding a floating Hand out. She shakes it and i Pat her head before i start walking.

"So whats troubling you?" I ask. Ruby stirs and she finally realizes what happened.

"Well its nothing." "Honey, if it was nothing i wouldn't have met a Adorable bunny. So no it ain't nothing." I say.

Velvet blushes but continues.

"Well. I'm just getting picked on by some first Years for being a faunus."

"Oh cool i got some new torture buddys. I wonder how much pain they can take?" I say. Ruby and Velvet just stare at me.

I look between them and i ask, "What? Do i got something in my teeth?"

"Um, you don't need to do that Ulandos." Velvet says.

"Oh don't worry. I wont kill them. Just make them beg me to. Ooh oon second thought people may start spreading rumors that im gay. Oh well. I'll just spread a rumor about them and watch them go through social suicide." I say.

Ruby sighs but scowls. "Oh please i'm tame compared to my ma. I remember one time when i was crying like a bitch about some boy hurting my feelings, she had to be chained up by the whole town just so she couldn't murder the child. Good times. Good times indeed." I say.

"Your kidding." Ruby states. I just stare at them.

"You're not kidding are you?" Ruby asks. I nod and smile.

"Geez and i thought Coco was protective." Velvet says.

"Ah its okay. He was my freind up until now. We kinda got into a Waifu war over Emilia Vs Rem (A/N: i chose something random). And needless to say, blood was shed by both parties." I say. I then shiver remembering the horseshoe incident.

Only to stop as a Arrow hits the wall beside me.

"REM IS BEST GIRL ASSHOLE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" I yell.

"FUCK YOU!" He yells.

The two just stare at me as we arrive our dorms.

"Well I'll be going then. I have to prepare for another attack soon." I say. I wave bye and walk off to the courtyard.

"See you around!" I say.

(Line)


	4. Fuck cheyenne

**Okay... I.**** Cannot.**** Explain.**** How much.**** I am Happy.**** You know that bitch that called CPS?**** She is homeless and called Mom.**** She actually did.**** Oh how do i love karma.**** I can just feel her suffering from the phone. But oh god it hurts to not start berating her just to watch her cry her heart out.**** Let this be a lesson.**** Karma is a Fickle bitch and Hell will hath no Fury like a Sanchez Scorned.**** Even if She pleads me I will Gleefully knock her teeth in and tear her arm off to beat her to death with it. And maybe this is reopened wounds talking but i am eternally grateful she got what's coming for her. But if she tries begging me to help her. Then i would just let a Bus run her over and smile.**** I may have been a vulgar pacifist my whole life but she is gonna be the first to be beaten to a pulp.**** Yeah...**

"Don't you just love karma?"


	5. Darksaber

"So why did you make a simple hilt Ulandos?" Velvet asks.

"Simple dear Bun Bun. I plan on creating a Darksaber with my own twist into it. I assume you are familiar with how lightsabers work right miss Scarletina." Ulandos explains then asks.

"Yes i do." Velvet the nerd answers.

"So i plan on making a version of the Lightsaber in my own design and will be substituting quite a few things like The Force for Mana." Ulandos explains as he summons a Tiny Gaster blaster and fuses it to the Blade.

The hilt was simply cylindrical and had a swordgrip feel to it.

It had a leather grip with a Black Spherical gem on the Pommel. Ulandos then began writing a rune in front of the blaster that covered the dust Revolver mechanism.

(Search up Dark, Darker yet Darker by Joel Erhart for the way the rune is made.)

The rune floated then began spinning before slamming into the Gaster blaster. This turned it black and a curved Handguard That was like a football was in its place.

It continued till it got into a point where it made a hole of a Horizontal line was seen on the front.

The rune reapeared floating around the handguard and a flat Black Blade of light with Blue tint that was about Three feet in length was shining.

The tip going to a curve and at the end of one side stops. The dust mechanism activated and the tint began changing colors before stopping. Tint going back to blue.

"SUCCESS!" Ulandos yells. He held the blade in his hand And twirls it around. Weilding it with the same weight as a regular blade.

He deactivates it and saves his blueprints and research.

"Wanna help test it out?" Ulandos asks. His tail had a small Blade attached. Swishing in anticipation.

"Sure! I really wanna see if my hardlight can withstand your Mana." Velvet says.

"Cool then. Oh. Uhm can you stand right there? There we go." Ulandos said before getting tackled by a flying rosebud.

"And there's the pain." Ulandos said whilst drowning out Ruby to adjust his glasses.

He then used a spare hand to lift Ruby up by the hood and ruffle her hair. "You'll get to see it in action soon enough Rosebud." Ulandos said before dropping her.

"Oh come on! I always wanted to see a lightsaber variation since i was a kid." Ruby complained.

"Would you feel better if I lace Dust into your Combat Skirt for making your Semblance more Awesome?" Ulandos countered.

Ruby begins to think about that and Ulandos uses that time to escape. Leaving a note to call him as well.

"I'll make sure not to use my magic and fight with my blade only." Ulandos states. He and Velvet arrive in the battlegrounds and they take out their weapons. Velvet summoning a simple sword and Ulandos getting out his new blade. It will be named Black Light for simplicity.

Ulandos twirls the blade and charges. Velvet blocks and suprisingly the Blade holds up. The tint turns bright blue as a torrent of water is seen from the tip and hits Velvet in the face.

Ulandos rears his blade and twists Velvet's blade causing it to be thrown into the air and Caught by a floating hand to absorb it. Creating new Glyphs he can use now.

The black blade was now more like a katana as Ulandos attacked. Velvet managed to make a sheild in time for a ring of water was hitting her full force.

Velvet summoned a Katana and began to fight Ulandos as well. Blades making beautiful clanging noises as they clashed.

"Ooh, yes, this is a great blade to fight with!" Ulandos said before jumping back and throwing the lade up in the air. The tint turns from Bright blue to Red as the blade becomes more of a bastard sword. Ulandos caught it and created a black flaming arc in the air as he slashes the air.

The arc knocks Velvet back as Ulandos switches his blade to a Zweihander. The tint turning brown. He hit the ground and a giant crack appeared and the arena became more jagged land scape before the black blade becomes a wide thick and long blade that had a purple tint.

He slashes and Velvet is knocked out the ring. Ulandos wins. He sheaths his black blade and it is now a hilt. It attaches to a wrist holster in his coat.

"Lovely fight hear. But i would like to test out a new pair of Gauntlets i have so Yang, would you like to spar?" Ulandos asked.

"Not now Ulandos." Goodwitch says.

"Aww! Your no fun!" Ulandos whined like a bitch.

"Yes i know. But you and Team RWBY are to head out to town. An influx of Negative emotions has been attracting Grimm and we want you to investigate."

"Fine. What's the location?" Ulandos asked.

"A small family Resteraunt by the name of 'Freddy's Pizzaria'." Goodwitch says.

Ulandos froze at that. "Uhm, is that the one where five children were murdered and stuffed in Animatronics?" Ulandos asks.

"Yes, that one is the one."

"Fucking ell. Alright I'll do it myself. I know how that place works at night." Ulandos said before flying off on a Gasterblaster.

"Don't wait up!" Ulandos said before flying off. Leaving everyone behind.

(Later)

Ulandos was in Vale at midnight holding a Jar of Souls to release. Turns out the spirits are getting very angry over their deaths.

He tossed the jar in the air a couple times before dropping it in his inventory. He decided to Yolo it and go down an Alleyway to get home.

'I wonder if I'll get raped here.' Ulandos said in his mind. Ulandos then stopped walking as the presence following him got closer. He crouched down to pick up a rock and inspected it.

"I know your there. Just get out of the shadows." Ulandos said. He then tossed the rock behind him and turned around to face the stalker.

"Guess hiding wasn't one of my strong suits." The voice said.

From the shadows a teenage boy in black jeans and boots walked out. He wore a white sweater with black stripes on the sleeves. He wore a second black zip up hoodie over it. His hair reached his ribs and his skin was a pasty white.

His eyes had cuts around them and his lips had two very big cuts on his cheeks.

This is Jeff the fugging killer.

"let me Guess. I'm wanted by your boss or something?" Ulandos sighed. "Yep. He wants you specifically for your abilities. Or to kill you if you refuse." Jeff says before pulling out a knife as long as his forearm. It had serations along the back and a small hole in the blade to show electricity arching in the blade.

in his other hand was a replica but it was an inverted color of black instead of white.

"No." Ulandos said before summoning a big Gaster blaster. The beam filled the alleyway but Jeff jumped just in time.

Ulandos twitched his fingers and instantly he had a knife in his hands. He used it to block the blades and used his bone attacks to keep a distance. He jumped up and landed on a Bone sticking in the wall by him.

"Tell him to fuck off. I got a world to conquer." Ulandos said before throwing his knife and jumping on the alleyway roofs. He activated his Guantlets and they covered his arms and hands attaching claw like knives to his fingers. He landed on all fours and began to run away.

"You aint getting Away from me that easily!" Jeff says as he runs after Ulandos. Ulandos acoffed and began to write a Rune into his Glasses. He finished and his reaction speed was enhanced to dodge a white Laser Blade. The blade belonged to Jeff's mechashifting blade. His other knife was now a laser pistol.

Ulandos slashed at Jeff and his Claws became encased in Mana to prevent the laser blade from cutting his tech. He was in blade lock now. But Jeff shot his legs and Ulandos stumbled back.

"Oh so we are doing that now eh?" Ulandos said before her got on all fours and readied himself to pounce.

His boots become encased in metal and a spring like mechanism was replacing it. Giving him more mobility.

"Time to play Feral." Ulandos said before jumping forward. Slashing the camera and cutting to black.


	6. Deadpool ripoff

clang*

Ulandos was in a Deadlock with Jeff as he slashed in front of him. Jeff was able to block every hit.

"Rhaaagh!" Ulandos screams as he slashes away at Jeff. He finally manages to fight him off but the cops are arriving.

Jeff throws a smoke bomb and instantly he is alone.

"Shit." Ulandos said before retracting his Claws and boots.

He then notices his side bleeding from a Knife wound. "Shit. My regeneration isn't even working. I really do need to sleep to heal." Ulandos says before passing out in front of the Cops. Going human before that.

(Later.)

Ulandos Stretches as he walks out the hospital.

"Damn that was a Good sleep. Though now that I know of You guys reading my adventures i feel like my life will only continue to suck." Ulandos says to the Camera.

Ulandos then notices a group of White fang in his veiw below.

He then grins and sits down on the Highway.

He changes his Labcoat for a Red coat with black Undershirt. He even put on a Grimm Mask before summoning two Bones carved into swords and a pair of Pistols.

He then turns to the Camera.

"This shit's gonna have Nuts in it."

He lazily lifts himself up, "maximum effort," and drops down.

He drops down into the enemy car making it swerve and hit another White fang car. Ulandos blocks and stirkes from both sides as the White fang grunts attempt to hurt him.

He turns and kicks the ones in the back. He also slams the head of one into a Glass in the cup holder.

He turns around and yells, "Cock Shot!" As he punches a grunt in the Balls Hard.

He gets in back and manages to throw one out the back of the van.

The man grabs the bumper and Ulandos Laughs at him.

The grunt besides him grabs Ulandos and slams him into the seat.

"Rich, Corinthian Leather." He comments.

Ulandos bats him away and begins kicking him. Before grabbing a hold of him he asks, "I'm looking For Taurus!" He then snaps his neck.

He gets up front pulling a really shitty drawing of a cartoon bull doing the Peanut butter jelly time dance saying 'Hi I'm Taurus!'

"Have you seen this man?" He asks only to get punched in the face.

He is then slammed into the radio and changes the stations about three times.

As that happens a Grunt on a bike drives through traffic and right up to the car to draw an Uzi.

Ulandos is meanwhile being punched in the face and grabs the grunts hand that was holding a gun and causes the grunt to shoot the other one in the leg.

"Yanky! Yanky!"

The Biker shoots and kills the grunt while Ulandos moves up and kicks the dead body out and causes the biker grunt to crash.

The dead grunt caught on the seat belt.

The grunt hanging on is able to get up onto the car. Ulandos looks back and punches the driver's gunshot wound.

He recoils in pain. Making the car accelerate and Ulandos pushes in the Cigarette lighter in the car. His Throat gets grabbed by the driver in an effort to Choke the Gamer as the grunt climbs up and draws his gun.

The car hits another car launching the grunt forward.

Ulandos pushes the driver's face away as he holds the grunt by the neck. He grabs the Car lighter and lets it burn the grunts fore head before making him close his mouth with the lighter in it.

"I've never said this but don't swallow."

Another car drives up with more grunts drawing guns.

Ulandos sticks his foot in the wheel and causes the car to start rolling along the Highway. As it Does Ulandos Grabs a biker's Underwear and the seen slows down to show a bike's chain heading for the owner's neck, a man about to hit the ground, the cigarette lighter flying out the man's mouth, and the scene slowing down to show Ulandos.

"Shhhhhhit. Did I leave Yang on Kitchen Duty?"

The scene Quickens and begins to show the aftermath of what happens and the dead Grunt to slam into the Highway Sign.

The crashed car slides along the road as the other grunts pull up.

Ulandos rolls the window down as citizens run away.

"Hey!" In response the grunts shoot at him.

They stop and start converging in.

"Wait!" Ulandos yells.

They stop.

"You Guys are probably wondering why the red coat? Its so bad guys can't see me bleed. That guy has got the right idea. He wore the _Brown_ pants." He taunts. The brown pants man shoots at him.

"Fine! I only have Twelve Bullets! So you're all gonna have to share!" Ulandos yells before turning to the Camera.

"Lets count em down."

He jumps out shooting number 12 into one grunt. Then he shoots number 11 as he flips and lands at the roof.

A bike drives up and the drivers shoots at him. A bullet goes straight through Ulandos' arm.

He pokes his finger through and wiggles it. "MotherFUCKER!" He yells.

"Ten! Shit!" He misses.

He shoots again. "Nine! Fuck!" And misses.

He shoots again. "Eight! Shitfuck!" And misses again.

He aims but doesn't shoot.

"Bad Ulandos." He turns to see a grunt and shoots him in the face.

"Seven. Good Ulandos!" He dodges some gunfire and takes cover at a nearby car.

He looks through a window and a Grunt shoots at him expending his ammo.

Ulandos poses on the ground as the grunt climbs on the hood and fails to shoot him.

"Someone Ain't Counting. Six." He says while shooting that grunt.

He gets up and holds his gun sideways to shoot number five at a grenade about to be thrown. It blows up in glorious fasion.

Ulandos takes the time to do a cocky dance while singing, "Me Gusta Cinco!"

It was his downfall as a stray bullets hits him up his ass.

A grunt walks up to Ulandos and is about to confirm his kill.

"Four..." He groans.

He then uses the Pistol inbetween his legs to shoot the grunt.

"Gotcha. Ugh." He groans before getting up feeling the bullet in his ass. "Right up Main street." He says.

He walks up to the dead grunt and aims his Pistol. He shoots.

"Three! Two! STUPID! Worth it!" He says.

A Gasterblaster apears on the pistol as the last bullet comes into the chamber.

He dodges more gunfire and when the grunts are lined up. He flips in the air to Shoot Number 1. A White Laser of Energy cuts through their heads as the last bullets falls to the ground.

Ulandos gets up and smells the smoke from his guns and exhales the smoke through his mouth.

"Ooooh! I'm touching myself tonight!"

He then jumps off the highway leaving a Message.

(Later)

"So guys, what should we do for fun?" Ruby asks.

Ulandos was busy writing code for a Virus killer when he got a Notification.

[**New Event I.D.!**]

(**Pandoran Vault Rush**)

{**Rewards:** **an E-tech Sniper Rifle, RWBY/Borderlands Hybrid Weapon, Hyperion and TORQUE Shotguns, pistol, Buzz axe, 9,000,000 Lien.**}

"Ruby you seriously need to stop saying stuff like that."

Ulandos sighs before looking away from his work.

"Why?"

"Because We Got an Event ID now. Wanna join?" he asks.

"Hell yeah!" Yang exclaims.

"Alright then. [**Create Party: Team RUWBY.**]" Ulandos commands.

Instantly blue translucent screens appeared in front of their faces.

They confirmed their invites and they saw their stats.

(I'm not gonna give stats until i can get a actual system going on)

Everyone soon got dressed and Ulandos Decided to wear his newly made items of Clothing.

He wore a simple Labcoat that had Steel chainmail and wires laced into the inside to add armor. A pair of Blue jeans with Leather in the pants legs, combat boots with a Steel sole hiding various peices of technology, his Claws on his arms, a pair of Goggles on his head with more tech, a small steel Breastplate colored navy blue, a black turtleneck with added hood, and a pair of Gloves infused with Dust to use Elemental spells.

"Alright. Ahem. Enter **Pandoran Vault**** Rush**." Ulandos says.

Instantly a archway appears in front of them showing the Vault Symbol on the top. A purple mist formed in it.

"Fitting." Ulandos says. He lets the Girls Walk through and walks through after Yang.

Instantly he is traveling a tube of Digital energy from the Fast Travel respawn sequence.

When Ulandos blinked he found he was in the Vault of the Warrior.

In front of them where the Warrior, the Destroyer, and the sentinal of Bordelands the Pre-Sequal.

Ulandos grins as he draws his claws and activates Ice Dust. He slashes at the camera. The camera is frosting over the Image of the Gamer. The ice then shatters to black.


End file.
